


Sweet Siren

by PurplePoppies



Category: Rome
Genre: Alpha Antony, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Brutus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePoppies/pseuds/PurplePoppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antony catches the sweet scent in the air and has to follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the pairing Antony/Brutus but they're so rare. If anyone wants to use this to make a fic they're welcome :)

The smell was so deliciously sweet and alluring. It was calling out to me, drawing me closer. I _have_ to find it. I **_will_** find it. I felt myself losing control, the world around me becoming foggy. But still my feet carried me forward toward this wonder. I made my way into a home with two guards trying to keep me out. I defeated them continuing down a hallway pushing open the door that held this treasure behind it. And there in this dimly lit room lay Brutus in the middle of the bed. On his belly slick covered his ass and thighs dripping onto the bed. Stripping myself bare I crept forward slowly covering his body with my own. He released a low whine pushing back against me. I felt myself throb ,desire shooting through me. A deep growl leaves my throat in response. I press my body forward sliding into him. It feels like heaven tight wet heat wrapped around me. Brutus pushes back moaning fingers curled in the beds fabric. I place my hands over his pounding harder faster feeling my cock swell. I sink my teeth into the back of his neck holding on. At that Brutus tightens cum splashing against his belly and the bed. Releasing inside him my knot swells filling him with my seed.


	2. Chapter 2

There's hot breath against my nape, and a strong arm wrapped around me. Bits and pieces of last night flash through my mind. 'Oh Gods what have I done' Slowly carefully I slipped out of Antonys grip. I dress quietly and make my way home. I was to far away from home when my heat hit, thankfully a friend lent their home to me. Though it seems the guards were overpowered. Walking into my home mother greets me immediately. "Where have you been?" I knew she could smell the lingering heat and mated omega scent.

 

                                                                                                         Antonys' POV

 

Waking up I realize I'm alone, the other side of the bed already cool. Breathing in deeply I catch that wonderful scent. While getting dressed only one thought circles through my head, "Brutus shall be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally mother has let me come home. After finding out what happened with Antony she was enraged, and sent me to the country for the last week. "Brutus dear I hope you've learned from this experience how to behave properly." Wanting to argue so badly that this wasn't my choice, wasn't my fault, but knowing it wasn't any use I just sigh "Yes mother." I haven't mentioned the mating bite to her. I'm not sure what she'd do. "Now why don't we-" ,but whatever she was going to say was cut off by the doors being thrown open. In came Lucius Vorenus with five soldiers. "What is the meaning of this!" Mother spat out. "On the orders of Caesar we are to bring Marcus Junius Brutus with us." Vorenus stated stone faced. "For what?!","why" mother demanded. " We are not to disclose that information." "You can't just take him."  Stepping forward Vorenus  said " it would be best if you came along willingly." Interrupting mother before she had a chance to argue I looked to Vorenus " I will come."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we arrive they take me to Caesar. Sitting in a chair looking haggard he catches my eye and gives a tired smile. "Brutus I am truly sorry for this, but there was nothing else to be done." Worry gripped me "Done about what?" Sighing Caesar leaned back,"We noticed he acted strangely the first few days. He became aggressive, and now seems to have lost his sense. I consulted with healers who told me he suffers from incomplete bonding. I sent people to find out who the mate was. It led to you, which I suppose is why your mother sent you away." Shocked I ask," Antony? Lost his senses ;what do you mean?" "He seems to have become feral." Standing up he walks toward me right hand settling on my shoulder lightly squeezing. " Your bond must be completed to heal him. You will stay here with Antony. No one including your mother know where you are. This house is far enough away from others, you'll be undisturbed. I'll have a few soldiers camped farther out." Patting my shoulder he leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, and it's been forever! I'm having a bit of writers block; so any suggestions or ideas would be great :)

I don't bother making my way toward the side of the house Antony's locked away in. It's late so I retire.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Antony*

The smell hits me as soon as he enters the house. My Mate he's here, but not alone. A growl escapes my throat; the smell of alphas scattered about raising my hackles. I have to get to him!

*Brutus*

I wake suddenly teeth in my neck a heavy weight settled over me. Startled I struggle only for a soothing rumble to sound calming me.


End file.
